


The Truth behind the Moon

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Takes place before xillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: What we see or what we hope to see may not be always there but there always is more to that idea than what we understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS KISARA- I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.
> 
> Kisara there is so SO much I want to say with this but you know I am horrible with all this mushy stuff but I'm gonna give this a try(and i call myself writer hahaha.) I hate that there isn't a word more than this but THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. Thank you for always cheering me on in tough times and encouraging me to write- in the last months u have been a huge support to me and I am always so so so happy to read ur fics and brainstorm and chat with you- I want you to know you are a wonderful source of strength to me and you are a wonderful writer- your flow of your language is so beautiful and sometimes I can't help but smile as I read what you write- I have seen you develop so so SO much in the past months and i am so so proud of you. AAAIMCOMPLETELYBLUSHINGICANTDOTHISAAAA ANYWAYS I HOPE WE CONTINUE BEING FRIENDS IN THE FUTURE AND YOU KEEP ON WRITING DONT U GIVE UP ALRIGHT :D 
> 
> THANK U KISARA NOW IM AS RED AS A TOMATO. XD anyways enjoy the fic!!!

The evening was about to settle in as the sun was fading from my sight. I sighed at the stunning view, it like a rose: beautiful but painful all at once. The thorns of this rose was prickling my heart and the more it faded the more painful it became. Everyone I knew told me one thing, and the sight just proved that they were even more correct.

 

“Karla?” I was brought back to the reality by a familiar voice. When I turned, I found my elder brother Erston greeting me with a smile. “I knew that was you from a distance! I was on my way home. Would you like to come along?”

 

He reached a hand out for me. Joy filled my heart on such an upsetting evening seeing him was all I needed to feel better. I reached out to take his hands then the voice in my head tickled my ear,  _ They all say goodbye. Even those close to you one day. _

 

At the sound of the voice I quickly withdrew my arm and shook my head. I took the initiative to lead the way.  My older brother seemed confused but I didn’t need to turn to know that. I had made my decision... I was too reliant on him when I shouldn’t be. It was my choice I can’t rely on him forever. But every time I said that the sadness just multiplied... Why? I was not supposed to feel this way... It was supposed to be my choice.

 

I heard the low thuds behind me as Erston followed me, he didn’t speak or question me instead he just tagged along behind me. Finally, he gave in to this game of silence and spoke, “Karla, is something wrong?”

 

Erston was never a person that waited for someone to give him answers. He was always the one to take the step forward to search for them. It was very like him to ask.

 

Without turning back, I asked, attempting a laugh, “What makes you think that?”

 

“I don’t know...” He replied. “Maybe that look you were wearing before I found you or maybe... Because you won’t take my hand like you usually did...I can’t help but wonder: Where did I go wrong Karla?”

 

_ No, don’t speak to me in that tone. _ I was close to begging, but I felt my voice stolen from me as the tears flowed down my cheeks. I stood in place. I can’t let my brother see my like this.  I am independent. I dont need him. He can leave me I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.... Just fine.

 

He put a hand on my shoulder. “Karla... Whatever it is you can always speak to me about it.”

 

He waited as I avoided his glance. I can’t hide anything can I?

 

“Don’t you ever get sad thinking the sun goes leaving the moon behind?” I sniffed.  “I do... Everything in the world leaves you and you always end up alone... And …I hate it... Just like the moon hates being alone the night sky...”

 

“I see.” His hand collapsed to his side, “You know, I don’t think the moon hates the night sky. Why would he appear everyday then?”

 

I turned to see him as he pointed to the stars slowly appearing behind the hidden clouds, “The moon isn’t alone because of the stars that are always next to it in the night sky.”

 

“But the most important thing- the sun isn’t there with him.” I muttered.

 

_ Just like you will leave me one day. _

 

He smirked, “Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not there. The sun is always there. Just behind the moon. The moon only glows because of the sun, did you know that?”

 

His response shocked me, he was older than me so he would, no doubt, know more than I did. But to look at this in such a way… I wiped my tears and mustered the very little courage I had inside of me.

 

“Then I have a question big brother...” I took a quick breath. If the was his response earlier he would certainly answer my worries, “If the sun is always behind the moon, will you always be behind me? Will we always be together?”

 

His smile faded and his expression darkened.

 

_ No _ .  it wasn’t something I expected to see from him but no matter how much I blinked he wore the same exact expression.

 

“I don’t know. I can never promise we will be together but what I do promise is I always be with you no matter where you go right here.”  He pointed to the top of his chest, where his heart was. “And as long as we are together I will make sure I will be right behind you no matter where you go.”

 

Because of his words, I felt if I looked away- even just for a second- he would fade from my sight. My tears which I assumed had died, came back at full force and my voice was nothing more than whimper, “Big brother..  What do you mean?  Where are you going?”

 

“I am sorry Karla… I can’t say.”

 

I leaped, embracing him as I wailed like a child. “You can’t! You can’t! you can’t leave me! Tell me you are going to stay! Lie to me! I can’t be alone! I can’t…”

 

Only tears followed afterwards and he stroked my hair until my cries died, as soon as all we heard was silence he murmured so only I could hear, “Karla... I am not leaving you alone... I am always there for you and I promise you won’t be alone. Like the night sky the stars will be beside you, more people than me will be there for you, and even if you can’t see me I will be right behind you. And one day I promise that I  _ will _ meet you again.” He stroked my hair and his touch was soothing.

 

He repeated once more, “I promise…”

 

I laid my head against his body. I was not ready to leave and he didn’t push me away instead he embraced me- he seemed to fight back his own tears but if it weren’t for the darkness under the night sky I could’ve sworn I saw a tear rolling down his cheeks. There was only silence. But with this silence came some comfort from his embrace.

 

_ They all say goodbye. Even those close to you one day. _

 

I know they do... If it wasn’t proof enough my brother was leaving me... But I knew more than that. They all say goodbye even those close to you one day and when that day comes I will tell them with a smile, “See you soon!”  Because one day I  _ know _ I would cross paths with them again. I was certain that under this same night sky I will meet Erston again.


End file.
